


Digitizing

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Community: drabblesoup, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Akira gives Yusuke a present.





	Digitizing

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Soup prompt: digital.

Yusuke has seen drawing tablets in stores, but he’d never held one in his hands before. It's much lighter than he imagined and the stylus feels strange between his fingers — yet another tool he'll have to learn how to use.

It's different. His stomach bubbles with apprehension, but when he sees Akira observing him as he fumbles with his new gift, he finds a new burst of inspiration.

He wants to make Akira proud, for him to smile so brightly that the image will stay with Yusuke forever.

He decides that very image will be the first thing he draws.


End file.
